


love, you're not alone (cause i'm gonna stand by you)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s04e16 Broken Hearts, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, F/M, Future Fic, Tumblr Prompt, all of the fluff, excited-to-be-a-dad!oliver, pregnant!felicity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles, oneshots, and prompts; all Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. insecurity

There are moments when Oliver is simply struck dumb at the fact that this brilliant and beautiful woman could actually _love_ him. Like he said to John, _Why did she choose me?_ , is a question that constantly taunted him.

Despite not being on par with Felicity’s level of intellect, Oliver isn’t naïve, he’s noticed that she has a type—boyish good-looks and a higher level of intelligence. That first meeting Barry Allen he’d caught the attraction flicker through blue eyes before a slight fluttering of lashes. Couldn’t forget no matter how hard he’d tried, and Oliver had _tried_ , the adoring look given to Ray when they’d speak their Geek Squad language. Her own dead-not-dead ex, was even high in IQ.

Oliver Queen was not known for his smarts. He hadn’t graduated from any of the four colleges. And while Lian Yu had taught him many things, and forced him finally grow up, it hadn’t changed that. Plus the fact that he didn’t mix well with technology _before_ the island, much less after. His smart phone was used for calls, texts and to take the rare picture—the only apps downloaded were done so by Felicity and those were games. Oliver couldn’t honestly understand Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, or any other form of social media that Felicity and Thea were so fond of.

Hell, he was still barely able to work the _Email_ app, and his girl installed and instructed him on it back when Oliver started as CEO.

Yet the love of his life? She could hack just about anything with the tap of a finger on her little tablet. She got Internet in places that _didn’t_ have Internet.

“What’s with the Grumpy Face?” questioned Felicity as she sat next to him on the couch.

“Why did you choose _me_?” burst out before he’d even given his mouth permission, prompting him to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Her eyes widened behind glasses, “I—wha—huh…” was muttered under her breath, before she cleared her throat. “Now, what did you mean by that?”

“Felicity,” he said slowly, dragging out the syllables out just to savor the taste of his favorite word. “I’m not like Ray or… or Barry. I don’t understand when you speak science or tech. It takes me ten minutes to do what you can in _ten seconds_. And I’m—”

“I didn’t choose you because of your skills with either computers,” she interjected, to which Oliver shot her a look because that point was very obvious. Felicity hastened to continue, “I choose you, because of your heart. The fact that even five years of hell, you became a hero. You taught me to love again, changed my world, and helped me to become the best version of myself.”

He blinked back tears and swallowed the lump in his throat. This woman always left him awash with emotions.

Oliver framed Felicity’s face with his rough hands. “I love you, more than you’ll ever know,” he said, his voice tight with emotion. And before she could say anything, Oliver slanted his mouth over her own—consumed with the need to taste her, breathe her, and feel her. His tongue pushed against the seam of her lips, asking for permission that was quickly granted, heightening the passion and caused Oliver to knot his right hand in blond curls to keep her close.

The kiss lasted until their need to breathe became too much, and Oliver was sure that her lungs burned just as his did.

“I love you too, hun,” Felicity whispered the words against his lips, breathing the words right into him.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	2. cut out my heart

Once out of the new Arrow Cave, Felicity bites her lip to stop the eventual sobs. Her already broken heart shatters that much more; leaving her feeling jagged and bloody.

Knows that every word— _excuse_ —she had just told Oliver were lies laced with daggers, aimed with precision, with the express intent to push him further away. Born from a survival instinct meant to protect the lost little girl who still lives beneath her skin. The girl who lost both father and first love. Who came to the surface with vengeance when the _love of her life_ , became the lone wolf and kept secrets.

Became her fiancée and soon-to-be husband _without_ including Felicity in those secrets.

And though she’s incredibly angry _and_ hurt, she still loves him very much. Can almost feel each time his heart cracks further and break when telling him to let her go. It kills her to do it, because his pain has always been her own. But getting married right this moment would do neither of them any good.

Felicity Smoak has never claimed to be perfect, only _human_.

However, deep down, all Felicity wants is to get herself together so that they can actually sit down and talk further, to work through it. Because she knows that look in his too blue eyes when Oliver lies, and he’d been serious about calling her his always—and damn if Felicity wants to somehow give him that chance to be her always again.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	3. a thousand kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the Tumblr list of Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy.

Oliver limped into the Arrowcave, exhaustion visible in the set of his shoulders and furrow of his brow, he’d had to make too sharp of a turn resulting in his bike sliding out from under him.

Felicity wasted no time to rush over to him, her heels clacking quickly and loudly, her body never relaxing until she was in his arms with her own banded around him as hard as she dared. She buried her face into Oliver’s shoulder, breathing him in, as he did the same to her hair. Finally she was able to truly breathe again.

He shushed her. “Hey, hey,” Oliver soothed, “I’m here. I’m right here.”

“That was…” she began, her lips brushing against the leather. “I _know_ it wasn’t the worst thing to ever happen. Like, hello? Remember Damien Darhk? Or, League of Assassins for two-hundred? Can’t forg—”

“Felicity,” he rumbled, breaking her name into syllables (she really _loved_ it), trying to get her back on point. Like always.

An anxious chuckle came out and Felicity inhaled his scent to calm herself. “But, hearing you make that growly noise, crash, and then nothing but static from the comms? That was hell. Watching but unable to _hear_ you for that minute.”

“Oh, hun,” breathed Oliver, he pulled back a bit to place a tender kiss to her forehead, then rested his chin on her head. “I’m right here, and we’re going home to curl up by the fire and drink some wine. How’s that sound, hmm?”

“That sounds amazing. Let’s get ready and go home.”  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	4. our little miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] _trying to get pregnant_

She couldn’t stop fidgeting. Felicity didn’t even understand _why_. It wasn’t like this was unplanned, or something to be uncertain about. Maybe it was her excitement? She couldn’t slow the thoughts running through her mind long enough to tell.

“You’ve been unusually silent.”

Oliver’s statement wasn’t untrue, whenever they ate dinner together she was always eager to talk about their days; what he did at the office, and whatever she and Curtis were working on.

“Me?” she mouthed the word and pointed to herself.

“Yes you,” he answered with a tiny smile, “and stop trying to be cute. It won’t work this time.”

Felicity holds up her finger to ask for a moment to get her thoughts together and he grants her this, though his eyes tell her Oliver is feeling impatient. She really doesn’t want to just _spew_ it out in one of her famously long babbles. Doesn’t want to force him to give up this precious moment by having to shut her up. Because this is going to be a moment they look back on forever.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to do this right. “Do you remember that talk we had last month?” she asks, succeeding in getting herself to stop talking any further.

His brows furrowed, blue eyes narrowed and lips pursed, Oliver’s face was the perfect picture of concentration. Looking back at her, an emotion passed through is eyes too quick for Felicity to give it a name. And just as quickly the fingers on his left hand begin to twitch.

“The one about trying. Letting it happen naturally.”

“Yeah… I took three different tests when I got home.”

“I—I’m gonna,” Oliver stutters and pauses to take a breath. His eyes are glassy and filling up with tears, but he looks at her with nothing less than complete adoration. “I’m gonna be a _daddy_?” he finally asks, the word sounding reverent.

Felicity doubts she’s ever witnessed her husband this joyful.

“Yes. Yes, you’re going to be a daddy.”

His big, strong arms pull her into his chest and hold her in place tightly. He places the lightest of kisses to her temple. “I love you. More than you’ll ever know.”


	5. closer to the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] _at the edge_

Felicity never once would have imagined her life becoming _this_.

And when she thinks about it, she can’t even figure out where this path even began. Was it ending things with Oliver? Or getting engaged to Oliver? Or, was it simply the night she found him bleeding out in her backseat?

* * *

_“I’m not gonna hurt you, Felicity,” his voice is raspy with pain, but still fear keeps her from recognizing it._

_“How do you know my name?” the demand is weak due to the fear behind it._

_“Because you know my name.”_

_“Mister—Oliver, oh,” she has to pause and collect herself. The Hood and Oliver Queen. Actually that’s… “wow. Everything about you just became so unbelievably clear.”_

* * *

To this day, Felicity still has no idea what instinct told Oliver that he could put so much trust into her. His secret identity _and_ his life. During the extent of their relationship they’d talked about so much of their history (shared and not) but this never came up. It actually tugs at her heart a little bit.

Maybe one day she’s going to look back and feel regret about Helix. Even about how everything all went down between herself and the team.

But the one thing she’ll _never_ regret, even if it’s what led her to this point, is meeting and loving Oliver Queen. Felicity is a better and stronger person for it. If a vigilante was found bleeding in her backseat tonight she wouldn’t quake with fear; her demand would sound exactly like one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between Felicity and Oliver is from S01xE14— _“The Odyssey”_.


	6. the new normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] the way you said I love you: on a post-it note

Like every morning now, the first thing Felicity did upon waking, was to extend her arm to touch Oliver. Almost as if she still had to prove this wasn’t a dream. Her lips twisted into a pouting frown when all that met her hand was cool sheets.

Worry began to edge in her conciseness when neither the smell of coffee or breakfast scented the air. If there was one thing Oliver wouldn’t do, it was to take off without alerting her, not after this past year. Felicity might be small, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t do _some_ damage. Diggle had been giving her light training.

Moving a bit quicker as sleep left her, she put on her glasses and reached for her tablet. On her tablet was a yellow post-it (one from a multicolored pack in her nightstand). It made Felicity blink in confusion for a moment; a firm believer in not sticking things on her baby’s screens.

_“You looked too peaceful to wake. It was getting late and went for my run. Coffee is ready to go and waffles in the microwave. I love you. —Oliver”_

Felicity’s smile was ear to ear, she was sure. Who knew that Oliver in love could be so romantic; that a simple note could be so sweet? Not that she’d tell him, but Felicity was going to save this and probably any others he wrote.

The best part? He wrote it in red ink.


	7. coffee, romance (and kisses)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] the way you said I love you: over a cup of coffee

Felicity blearily wanders toward the scent of coffee; eyes still heavy with sleep that not even her glasses are much help, knocking her elbow on the corner of the wall has proven that. It doesn’t stop her, the promise of her favorite drink overpowers anything else.

“Good morning,” Oliver greets cheerfully and hands her a steaming mug of coffee.

A grunt is the only reply Felicity manages (a boyish smile is flashed for it), and takes a gulp. It burns her mouth a bit, but it’s worth it, because Oliver should have always made the coffee. Like most kitchen tasks her man is excellent at it. He gets her cream and sugar amounts perfect. Quickly she finishes it all and holds the still warm mug out to Oliver and pouts.

His lips quirk in that smile he often gives her. “More?” he asks and she rapidly nods, and follows him to the counter.

In almost no time at all, he’s handing it back to her. This time she’s a little more awake and wants to savor the aroma a little and let it warm her hands. And blows on the liquid a bit before taking a drink, one Felicity let’s sit on her tongue for a moment.

“I love you,” she sighs at him, bottom lip still resting on the mug. Her eyes closed, Felicity simply takes in the smell of Oliver and coffee, two of her favorite scents.

Oliver huffs an amused chuckle and his smile touches his eyes. “I love you, too,” he returns, looking as if he’s helplessly charmed by her.

“You forgot something,” accuses Felicity in a mock-stern tone.

“And what did I forget?”

Narrowing her eyes and setting the mug down, Felicity points at her lips.

“That was forgetful of me.” He smirks as he slightly turns his body to back her into the counter. 

Oliver leans down to brush his nose against hers and cups her cheek with his hand. Then his lips brush lightly across her own, before pressing harder, and sliding his tongue along the seam of her lips. Felicity opens for him, of course she does, and when his tongue touches her own she’s hit with the flavor of black coffee and something that can only be _Oliver_. The kiss is slow, like a tease, but the passion is simmering underneath.

When they pull apart and take shaky breaths, Oliver simply looks at her with his heart in his eyes, his kiss bruised mouth in a gentle smile.

“Later,” is all he says with a raised eyebrow.

Felicity nods. “Later.”


	8. met you in the dark (you lit me up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] the way you said I love you: a whisper in the ear

* * *

He looks helplessly at her. Even with blood on her cheek, disheveled appearance, Felicity Smoak is still the most beautiful woman Oliver has ever seen. Her light even manages to brighten the island that’s nothing but hellish. With a harsh swallow he resists the urge to fuse their bodies and mouths together, because Oliver fears he’d never be able to remove himself if he did.

When their eyes meet, he couldn’t have hid his love-struck expression if he tried. All her walls are down, blue eyes gaze from behind glasses at him so _open_ , Felicity’s love and trust there for him to see. It had been far too long since Oliver had seen that; since a single look from this woman could make him feel both vulnerable and invincible.

Had it really been such a short time ago that Oliver’s angel gave him that magnificent birthday party and the greatest gift ever? A chance to become _her always_.

Oliver tried to smile, to reassure her like usual, but it rang false this time. This fight seemed so much more than the others he’d fought. But thanks to the woman before him—who saw something inside him at his darkest, became the light he desperately needed—he finally knew who he was. Oliver Queen and the Green Arrow; the man and the hero.

His lips moved without sound. There was so much he wanted to tell Felicity, but was left unsure. What was appropriate when taking it _‘one step at a time’_ , but one or both of you might not survive to ever hear it?

Felicity leaned towards him and rested her hand on his chest. The gesture was warm and familiar, it soothed him and without thought Oliver moved closer to her. Her expression quickly changed to one of determination and before he could even blink she was cheek to cheek with him.

“I love you, Oliver Jonas Queen. All of you. So you’re going to come back to me. Understand?” Her lips brushed the faintest kiss to the underside of his jaw and Felicity pulled back.

Breath caught on the lump in his throat, all Oliver could do was look at her with wet eyes and nod. Lips parted to return the sentiment, but his angel stopped him with a sharp shake of her head.

“No. You tell me after you win this fight.”

“After,” echoed Oliver, looking at Felicity with his heart in his eyes.


End file.
